


The Cecil H. Green Library

by anotherwinchesterfangirl



Series: Stanford-Era Ramblings [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherwinchesterfangirl/pseuds/anotherwinchesterfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"She helped him put books away as they chatted for a little while. Every move she made made Sam want to kiss her even more. It was all he thought about lately, actually. He'd promised himself that the next time he got paid, he would ask her to dinner. He wouldn’t kiss her until he took her out.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>That was a nice sentiment, but it didn’t last long."</i>
</p><p>Sam meets Jess while working at the Stanford library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cecil H. Green Library

He’d seen her in the library before, but she still took his breath away slightly when he looked up from his scribbled psychology notes and saw her standing in front of him at the library reference desk, all blonde curls and dark eyelashes. He couldn’t keep his eyes from traveling down the long line of her throat to her collarbone, just barely visible under her v-neck tshirt. He stopped himself there, not wanting to look like a total jerk, and snapped his eyes back up to hers. He swallowed thickly. _God_ she was pretty.

“Can I help you?” he mumbled, jumping to his feet. He internally smacked himself; he sounded like the manager of a department store.

“Hi, I was wondering if you could tell me where these would be?” She shoved a scrap of paper towards him, on which she had written a series of call numbers, and smiled. Sam swallowed again.

“Oh, um...art history? That’s up on the second floor. Let me show you?”

“That would be great, thanks.” Her voice was soft and warm, and Sam wanted to wrap himself in it.

Up on the second floor, he quickly found the Art History section (he’d only worked the reference desk for a couple months, but he was starting to take pride in his skill in remembering the call numbers and the subjects they went with), and they hunted down the specific volumes that she needed and stacked them on a nearby study table.

Standing next to her between the shelves, he was surprised at how tall she was. When she reached across him to grab a book down the shelf, her head passed just under his nose and her hair smelled like coconuts. It made him want to take her to the beach. Then he thought about her breasts in a bikini instead of that vneck shirt. Then he had to sing the Star Spangled Banner in his head to keep himself from getting hard.

He had to sing it again when she bent over to get a book from the bottom shelf.

“Well, thanks for your help, uh…?”

“Sam.” He smiled big, he couldn’t help it.

“I’m Jessica.”

“Really nice to meet you, Jessica.” He set the last book on the top of the stack. “Good luck?”

“Thanks.” She sighed and plopped her bag on the table next to the books.

“I’ll be at the reference desk if you need a distraction.”

“I will _definitely_ take you up on that.”

 

* * *

 

She did come down to talk to him later, just for a few minutes, and then went out to the vending machine for a bottle of water. After his shift was over, he went to the cafe in the neighboring building and bought two coffees and took one back to her. She was still at that table, bent forward over an open book and writing notes in green pen, blonde curls cascading in front of her face and onto the table.

Sam set the cup in front of her and sat down across the table. “How’s it going?”

They talked about what their majors were and where they were from and how classes were going. Once the coffee was long gone and the library was ready to close and Jess figured she wouldn’t get much more done on her paper tonight anyway, Sam walked her back to her dorm, walking close but not quite touching, and then thought about her all the way back to his own.

 

* * *

 

A couple days later, Sam was surprised when she dragged a chair up to the reference desk, threw her bag to the ground, and began venting about how unfair one of her professors was being. She slid a latte in front of him (to pay him back for the coffee from the other night), and they ended up talking for an hour, until the library was closing. Sam tried to listen to the words she was saying and not stare at her mouth, but that proved to be a challenge. He’d been thinking of her mouth for the past two days actually—full pink lips, perfect smile—it was very distracting.

They made it a semi-regular thing: library reference desk conversations. Jess remembered the days he worked, and she would almost always stop by. When Sam worked the evening shift, they would do homework together. Sam helped her take notes on her Biology reading, and she helped him brainstorm ideas for his creative writing paper. After he clocked out, Sam would walk her to class or to her room.

Once she came in the middle of the day, and she had to search for him in the stacks because he was reshelving books. When a pair of hands covered his eyes from behind, Sam froze, instantly tense. Then her giggle washed over him, and he relaxed a little.

“Jumpy today?” She dropped her hands to his shoulders and bent around to see his face. Her smile lit up the room, and he wanted to grab her and kiss her until she couldn’t remember her name, but he settled for taking a deep breath.

“I guess.” He chuckled and shrugged. “You just surprised me, that’s all.”

She helped him put books away as they chatted for a little while. Every move she made made Sam want to kiss her even more. It was all he thought about lately, actually. He'd promised himself that the next time he got paid, he would ask her to dinner. He wouldn’t kiss her until he took her out.

That was a nice sentiment, but it didn’t last long.

She was reaching to place a book on the top shelf, and even though she wasn’t short, it was still a stretch. Her shirt had risen a couple inches above the waistband of her lowcut jeans, and Sam became distracted by the curve of her hip, the way the denim hugged her perfect behind. He held his breath and looked at the ceiling for a moment.

“Here, I got it.” He took the book from Jess’s hand and slid it into it’s place on the shelf, his fingers brushing over hers. When he brought his arm down, they were standing face to face, so close he could feel her breath on his cheek—espresso and cinnamon gum. _Screw it_. Sam ducked his head and caught her lips with his, somehow managing to keep it light and quick even though it made him feel like his whole body was on fire. When he pulled away, her eyes were still half closed, unfocused.

“That okay?” He whispered.

She nodded, biting her bottom lip.

Sam brought a hand up to her face, nudged her lip from between her teeth with his thumb, and kissed her again, hot and full and open-mouthed, not holding back this time. His other hand slid around her hip to the small of her back—he’d been dying to touch her there—and when his fingers brushed her skin, she gasped a little into his mouth. That just made him kiss her harder, leaning in, jaw tilting forward, every part of his body directed at her.

“I was going...to ask you to dinner,” Sam mumbled between kisses.

“You still can.” Jess smiled against his lips and pushed her body against his.

“Would you say yes?”

She broke away to giggle and catch a breath. He held her tight against him, wrapping his arms around her back to keep his hands from wandering too much. He looked into her face expectantly, waiting for her answer.

“Yes.”

Their lips met again and Sam drank her in—he couldn’t get enough, he was pretty sure he could never get tired of kissing her, he hoped he would get to kiss her forever. He backed her up against the shelf and risked sliding a hand down her back, over the waistband of her jeans, over the curve of her ass. She didn’t stop him. 

A few minutes later, they jumped apart at the sound of footsteps a few rows over. Jess laughed again and spun away, back to the cart of books, and picked one up. Sam sighed and took a moment to compose himself, adjusting his jeans.

“Friday?”

Jess found where the book belonged on the shelf and then turned to him.

“Sure. Are you gonna come pick me up?”

“Yes.” Sam grinned. “6:00?”

“Sounds perfect.”

 

* * *

 

The next time they were together in the library, they were actually studying; Sam wasn’t working. They’d claimed a study room early, but hadn’t really been doing much actual work. They sat close together at the small table, overlapping their books and papers; they couldn’t get close enough to each other. Sam was always touching some part of her—his arm around her shoulders, his leg leaning against hers, a hand on her thigh. When she leaned into him and kissed him, all hope of getting work done flew out the window. It escalated fast (they’d been on three dates so far and hung out nearly every night, but still hadn’t made it past second base and they couldn’t get enough of each other)—Sam’s tongue in her mouth, her hands in his hair. She tilted her head back, and he kissed his way down her neck, over her pretty collarbones, to the edge of her shirt. He nuzzled his nose against her skin, breathing her in, his hands sliding up under her shirt at her waist, skimming over her sides and caressing her breasts through her bra with his thumbs.

“Sam.” She moaned his name softly, and he suddenly stopped kissing her and pulled his hands away. She looked at him questioningly, and his eyes twinkled. He got up, went over to the door, and snapped the blind down over the little window. He grabbed one of the spare chairs and wedged it under the door knob, then he crawled under the table—he barely fit but he made it work—and reached for the button on her jeans. She looked down at him, eyebrows raised in shock, but she didn’t say anything.

“You have to be quiet, okay? This is a library, after all.” He smiled devilishly, and she closed her eyes.

It had been a little while since he’d done it, but soon he was nose deep and her knuckles were white from gripping the edges of the table, thighs shaking hard on either side of Sam’s head as she came. Sam wiped his mouth on his sleeve, a little proud of himself, as he found his way back to his seat. Jess leaned against him, flushed and giggly. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him, then whispered:

“You know, my roommate’s gone for the weekend. What do you say we go back to my room?”

They couldn’t get their books packed up fast enough, and even though Jess’s dorm was close, they barely made it.

 

 


End file.
